White Fox
by dearestnoona
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP] Keinginan kuatnya, membawa dirinya pada keadaan yang akan menghancurkannya kelak. Bagai pasir yang tertiup angin; Baekhyun hanya menginginkan penantiannya usai, meski tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Chanbaek!GS for uke [changed summary] RnR?
1. Prolog

**White Fox**

_A fiction by __**dearestnoona**_

.

**S**tarring*

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Fantasy, Romance / **Teen**

_(__**beware!**__ Typos, genderswitch, absurd, etc.)_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**.-

"Bekon! tunggu aku—hei!"

Bocah kecil itu terlihat terengah-engah, setelah berjam-jam dia berlari bersama peliharaan kecilnya. Melihat keadaan majikannya yang terlihat kelelahan, rubah kecil itu memutuskan untuk berlari menuju tempat sang majikan.

"Hei, hentikan! Itu geli—hahaha...," rubah itu terus saja menjilati pipi tembam majikannya. Bocah itu terus saja tertawa geli karena sensasi yang diberikan peliharaannya membuat rasa letihnya hilang.

"Iya, iya, ayo kita pulang! Baba pasti sudah mencari kita." Bocah tersebut menarik rubah yang tengah asyik menjilati wajah kecilnya. Rubah kecil itu menatap sebentar ke arah sang majikan, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Udara semakin dingin, aku tidak mau jika Baba memarahi kita. Kau tahu kan, Baba itu seperti apa?" Jelasnya yang kemudian diikuti gonggongan lantang dari rubah kecilnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

* * *

Butiran air yang telah mengkristal menyebabkan salju putih turun perlahan-lahan ke permukaan bumi. Jalan setapak nan panjang kini telah terselimuti salju dingin. Jejak kaki kecil itu terus saja menghiasi setiap langkahnya.

Bocah itu terlihat kedinginan, mengingat salju yang turun tidaklah sedikit. Si rubah putih yang melihatnya 'pun merasakan apa yang sang majikannya rasakan. Walau tubunya tertutupi oleh bulu putih tebal yang memungkinkan untuk mencegah hawa dingin masuk ke tubuhnya, dirinya tetap saja merasakannya; hatinya yang merasakannya.

Peka terhadap situasi, si rubah menjilati tengkuk bocah yang tengah menggendongnya di keranjang. Merasa jilatan halus dan basah, bocah itu memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Kau merasa kedinginan tidak?" senyuman kecil terukir di bibir kecilnya, "Ah ya, kau kan punya bulu halus yang tebal. Pasti kau merasa hangat, apalagi di dalam keranjang berselimut ini, 'kan?" kekehan kecil menghiasi perjalanannya.

Gurauan kecil dilontarkannya, yang terkadang diikuti auman hewan peliharaannya. Tak terasa, jarak menuju rumah sudah dekat, dengan cepat bocah itu berlari kecil di tengah dinginnya salju.

Rumah beratapkan jerami tersebut terlihat hangat dari luar. Dengan lampu dinding yang menyala, membuat rumah kecil itu bersinar dari kejauhan.

_Tok tok!_

"Baba, buka pintunya! Ini aku, Ba," ujarnya seraya megetukkan pintu kayu tersebut. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia mengetuk pintu sambil menyerukan panggilannya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari dalam sana. Merasa tidak ada respon, bocah itu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

_Kriet_

Tidak ada satupun di dalam sana. _Dimana mereka?_

Kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan, berusaha mencari kejanggalan di dalam sana. Alisnya mengerut melihat kekacauan dimana-mana. Meja kecil yang cukup berantakan terombang-ambing entah kemana. Buku-buku yang tadinya tersusun di rak kayu, kini telah tergeletak di atas papan kayu yang menjadi alas rumah tersebut.

Kemana mereka semua? Bocah kecil itu terus saja bergumam tidak jelas. Dia sangat bingung mengapa semua ini terjadi. Kekacauan dimana-mana, dan Babanya juga tidak bisa dia temukan.

"Baba..," dia menatap sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan petunjuk apa yang ditemukannya ini. Dia tidak bisa menangis, dan juga tidak bisa berteriak. Ini semua terlalu dini, dan terlalu menyesatkan pikirannya.

Mata kecilnya melihat ke arah meja yang di atasnya tergeletak secarik kertas berisikan pesan singkat. Kaki kecilnya langsung berlari menuju arah meja kayu di sana. Tulisan aksara China kuno menghiasi pesan tersebut. Untung saja dia sudah dibekali kemampuan membaca, yang kebetulan Babanya juga adalah seorang cendikiawan ternama di daerahnya.

Jemari kecilnya, perlahan membuka lipatan kertas dengan lembut. Matanya terasa panas melihat setiap kata yang dituliskan di sana.

_Chanxi, maafkan Baba. Tolong, maafkan Baba. Baba harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh di sana. Baba mungkin tidak akan kembali ke rumah yang nyaman ini._

_Baba menyayangimu, tolong jaga dirimu, dan Bekon. _

_Baba_

"Baba..," bibirnya bergetar, ketakutan menghiasi tubuhnya. Bulir air mata yang sempat ditahannya kini meluncur dengan biadabnya.

Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis, kau harus kuat Chan!

Ucapan Babanya terus saja terngiang di telinganya. Berharap dirinya bisa mendengar tuturan lembut sang Baba. Merasa sudah cukup, dihapuskan air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Matanya berkilat penuh keteguhan. Tak disangkal lagi, perasaan baru mulai tumbuh di benaknya, merambat perlahan-lahan menuju hati kecilnya. Merasa ada hal yang aneh, gerakan-gerakan kecil timbul mengusik keheningannya. Sadar akan gerakan itu, Chanxi memutuskan untuk menurunkan keranjang yang ada di punggungnya.

Bola mata yang berkilau, seakan-akan menuntun penjelasan yang berarti untuk ukuran hewan sepertinya. "Bekon...kurasa aku harus pergi,"

"…"

"Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan itu akan berakhir," Dia menghela nafas, "Dan kau tetap di sini. Tidak! tidak—maksudku, kau tidak boleh ikut. Aku janji akan kembali nanti."

Bekon menatapnya penuh harap, seolah-olah menolak keinginan sang majikan. Jemari kecilnya mengusap kepala rubahnya gemas. Janji manis antara kedua mahluk kecil adalah janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibantah kembali.

Dipikulnya kain sutra yang telah diisikannya sejumlah keperluan, bocah itu terlihat seperti anak yang tengah bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari rumah. Namun ini beda cerita, dia bukan pergi untuk menjauhi keluarganya, melainkan mencari sebagian keluarganya yang dengan sekejap menghilang.

"Tunggu aku di sini. Sampai kapanpun, tunggu aku, Bekon."

Itulah kalimat terakhir sepeninggalan sang majikan yang disayanginya. Kedua bola mata teduh itu menatap kepergian bocah laki-laki yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Aku akan menunggumu, Chan._

* * *

Delete / Lanjut?

* * *

Hai! Setelah sekian lama memutuskan hibernasi, akhirnya bisa muncul lagi ke permukaan /g well, ini adalah project yang entah itu keberapa, yang pasti aku mau coba fokusin ke cerita ini (halah). Aku minta maaf, karna fanfic yang sebelumnya ga dilanjut, karna beberapa alasan yang menurutku ga masuk akal /ya terus

Menurut kalian ini menarik atau engga? Kalo ada yang tertarik, aku usahain buat lanjut (tapi mungkin bakal late post) *pundung* Ya secara pribadi aku itu orangnya kadang mageran buat ngelanjutin, padahal udah mateng di otak tinggal disajikan dalam bentuk postingan kan heu.

Sekian dari cuap-cuapnya, akhir kata, wassalam.

_Mind to review, guys?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**White Fox**

_A fiction by __**dearestnoona**_

Starring*

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan diri, perlahan-lahan membuat sejumlah penghuni mengerjap dari bunga tidur mereka. Dari jutaan mahluk yang ada, hanya dirinya yang masih bersemayam di bawah selimut tebal.

Secercah cahaya yang sedari tadi tertahan, menunggu sang pemilik membuka penghalang akhirnya dapat menyusup berkat jemari lentik sesosok wanita bak bidadari yang wajahnya hampir mirip seperti dia yang masih tertidur lelap.

Matanya mengerjap pelan ketika cahaya tersebut mulai mengusik tidurnya. Alisnya mengkerut, merasa terganggu. Melihat tidak adanya respon apapun, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri bayi besarnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Sampai kapan kau bergelung di atas kasurmu ini, hah?!" wanita yang _notabane_-nya adalah kakaknya sendiri, tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Biasa, _pms_ membuatnya menjadi seperti singa ganas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara yang familiar untuknya, dia malah semakin menaikkan selimut—hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hari ini aku libur, Kak! Jadi, tolong, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar..," ringisnya.

Raut kemarahan tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Mendengar pernyataan adiknya, membuat tingkat emosinya melambung tinggi.

Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, seringaian tipis menghiasi wajahnya tersebut. "Baiklah.., selamat istirahat, adikku tersayang..," Senyuman licik terukir di bibir ranumnya. Lekas, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat yang sedari tadi menghiasi pikirannya.

Tak lama, jemari cantik itu menenteng gayung berwarna biru yang telah diisi penuh dengan–

_Byur!_

—_air_.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Dimana etikamu itu, huh? Apa pernah aku mengajarimu menjadi pria dewasa yang malas? Apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini?! Enyah kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Cacian bertubi-tubi ditambah dengan sapaan hangat dari segayung air yang menakjubkan. _Pagi hari yang terlalu indah_….

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku akan mandi, membereskan kamar, menjaga toko, semuanya. Puas?" Balas Chanyeol yang tak kalah kesal. Mimpi yang indah menjadi mengerikan seketika dia bangun dari tidurnya. _Malangnya dirimu, Park_, Batinnya bersedih.

Wajahnya menjadi masam, bahkan lebih masam dari kaus kaki Oh Sehun—_chairmates_-nya. Dengan berat hati, ditegakkan setengah tubuhnya, kemudian merenggakan otot-otot yang terasa pegal akibat tertidur lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Matanya mengerjap lucu, terlebih wajah murungnya yang sudah terukir jelas di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kini, pandangannya dialihkan ke jendela yang hampir mengambil alih seluruh bagian di dinding kamarnya. Gorden yang telah terbuka, kini menyajikan pemandangan pagi hari yang cukup indah. Sangat indah, setidaknya untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru mengalami pagi yang menyedihkan.

"_Park Chanyeol! Cepat bangkit dari ranjangmu jika kau masih ingin menikmati pagimu!_" Suara tersebut, yang tentunya sudah sangat familiar di telinganya terdengar lantang. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan rekor suara lantang milik Kakaknya itu?

"Iya, Iya, Kak! Aku sudah bangun!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah lantang.

"Menyebalkan," desisnya kemudian. Segera diturunkannya kaki panjang yang menjulang dari ranjang empuknya. Lalu ditegakkan tubuh tingginya yang kemudian diikuti dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian rumahnya, yang terdiri dari; celana _boxer_, berserta _t-shirt_ hitam bercorak abstrak. Usai mengenakan pakaiannya, pria jangkung itu mengakhirinya dengan menyisir rambutnya yang agak basah.

Merasa sudah cukup, dibuka pintu kamarnya tersebut yang kemudian diikuti langkah panjangnya menuju tangga. Kaki panjangnya mencapai anak tangga, dan menurunkan kakinya satu persatu hingga sampai ke anak tangga terakhir.

Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan celemek bermotif bunga yang tengah menaruh piring di atas meja makan.

"Bayi besar sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya, hm?" Suara lembut yang dibuat-buat itu membuat ekspresi _bayi besar_ itu berubah muram. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sang Kakak, dengan segera ditariknya kursi putih tersebut, kemudian didudukkannya dengan perlahan.

Matanya kini menilik setiap piring yang berisikan hidangan sedap di hadapannya. Aromanya yang sedap, membuatnya harus menegak air liurnya sendiri. Dengan cepat, diambilnya sepasang sumpit, kemudian mengapit lauk yang diinginkannya. Sedari tadi pandangannya tidak terlepas dari bacon menggiurkan di atas piring putih tersebut. Segera, dilahapnya tanpa nasi yang menyertai lauk.

"Ya, ya, ya! Biasakan untuk makan nasimu juga. Jangan hanya makan lauknya saja, bodoh," Chanyeol mendecak kesal, lalu mengabaikan ucapan Kakaknya. Merasa diabaikan, sang kakak menyipitkan matanya kesal. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia merasa terhina dengan perbuatan adiknya.

"Apa?" pandangan kakaknya terhenti mendengar suara yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan itu. Rasanya ingin mencelupkan kepala sang adik kurang ajar itu ke air, melihat apa yang baru dilakukan pria di hadapannya.

"Hari ini Ayah meminta kita untuk pulang," wanita itu langsung mengganti topik. Diliriknya sang kakak, "Untuk apa?"

"Menurutmu? Jika kau bertanya lagi, akan kutebas lidahmu itu, Park." Chanyeol mendesis pelan, setidaknya mencari jalan yang dirasanya aman dari ocehan kakak tersayang.

"Hari ini aku sibuk," Balasnya kemudian.

"Dengan _band_ murahanmu itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada kata murahan di belakangnya."

Chanyeol tahu, kakaknya sangat tidak menyetujui kegemarannya bermain gitar ataupun drum, tapi hal yang sangat dibenci kakanya adalah posisi yang tengah dipegangnya di sebuah _band_. Ia sudah tahu jelas jika kakaknya itu punya trauma yang cukup serius dengan anak _band_. Menurut kakaknya, anggota band suka mempermainkan wanita, _clubbing_, dan memiliki etika yang buruk. Tiga hal yang sangat dihindari kakaknya ketika berhubungan dengan orang.

Terkecuali untuk adiknya itu, Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak memiliki sejarah buruk mengenai wanita, malah dirinya lebih menjorok ke _menghindari wanita_. Chanyeol tidak pernah suka berhubungan dengan wanita, tentu saja selain Ibu dan Kakaknya.

Prinsip mengenai wanita yang dimilikinya juga berhubungan erat dengan statusnya kini. Sebagai tunangan dari seorang gadis yang terpaut setahun darinya. Tunangannya adalah gadis yang cantik, bahkan kakaknya sangat menyukai calon adik iparnya kelak.

Tetapi, kembali lagi ke Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun. Termasuk dengan tunangannya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ayah bilang ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Beliau bersungguh-sungguh, Chan. Percayalah," mohon sang kakak dengan wajah menggemaskan. Matanya mengerjap lucu seperti anak kecil, padahal usianya saja hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

"Terserah kau saja, Kak. Aku ke kamar dulu." Pamitnya kemudian. Ditaruhnya sepasang sumpit tersebut ke sisi mangkuk, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Sementara itu, pandangan yang tak kunjung lepas dari pria yang sudah menghilang dari tangga sana, menatapnya penuh arti. Sesungguhnya, apa yang ada di pikiran Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Seusai sarapan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Pagi harinyamemang selalu seperti ini. _Mengerikan_. Mengingat ia harus tinggal serumah dengan sang kakak yang pada dasarnya cerewet, galak, pemarah, dan lain-lainya. Sudah cukup, karena kakaknya itu memang punya sifat dan sikap yang sangat mengusiknya.

Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol tetap menyayangi wanita yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga itu. Chanyeol tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja sikapnya membuatnya terlihat buruk, dan mengganggu.

Setidaknya kakaknya itu tidak membunuh dirinya ketika sedang mengalami siklus, 'kan?

Kini Chanyeol menghampiri sesuatu yang sangat dicintainya. Senyumnya terus saja terukir di sudut bibirnya, membentuk pola menawan dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan. Jemarinya mengelus setiap lekuk tubuhnya, merasakan setiap jengkal yang diabadikan di indera perabanya.

Oh, bahkan _dia_ lebih _sexy_ dibanding Miranda Kerr si model _lingerie_ dan bikini andalan _Victoria's Secret_.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu seperti ini, hm?" bisiknya parau. Jari-jarinya panjangnya menekan beberapa titik yang membuat _dia_ bergetar sampai ke pangkal. Membuat nada-nada merdu tiap jari-jari lihai milik Chanyeol menyentuh, dan menggerakkan bagian dari tubuhnya. Tak lupa, sedikit sentilan ketika permainan hampir mencapai klimaks. Nada-nada merdu tersebut bahkan mampu membangkitkan hasrat Chanyeol, seakan-akan meraung raung di dalamnya.

Merasa cukup dengan permainannya, ia kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur kesayangannya. Lebih tepatnya, tempat dimana selama ini Chanyeol menyimpannya dengan baik.

_Drrtt_

_Kyungsoo's calling_

"Ha—"

"_Hai, yeollie! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Kak Minseok masih sering mengomelimu? Ah, seharusnya aku ada di sana untuk membelamu…—ah! Apa kau sibuk? Tidak, 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu dalam 10 menit, bagaimana?"_

"Kyung–"

"_Yeol? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"A–"

"_Yeollie?! Apa kau sakit? Tunggu aku di sana, okay? Aku segera berangkat lima menit dari seka–"_

"Kyungsoo!"

"_Ya?"_

"Aku? Tentunya selagi masih hidup, mungkin masih baik-baik saja. Kakakku? Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk mengomeliku. Dan kau tidak usah membelaku. Aku sangat sibuk, bahkan kau telah membuang waktuku dengan percuma. Aku tidak sedang sakit, dan kau tidak usah menjemputku. Terima kasih."

"_Chan–"_

_Pip_. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Mengingat statusnya, dan status orang yang telah menelponnya tadi membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Kepalanya terus saja berdenyut memikirkan jalan keluar. Ya, keluar dari situasi mengerikan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Channie…,"

Pria yang dirasa terpanggil namanya, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia menggelengkan kepala, Bagaimana bisa aku punya seorang kakak yang seperti ini?

Tanpa mengambil pusing, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan sang kakak tercinta. Sang kakak yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum senang yang kemudian menghujani adik kesayangannya dengan cubitan gemas.

"Aku menyayangimu!" seru Minseok bahagia. "Siapkan barang-barangmu, aku akan menyiapkan camilan. Kali ini kuizinkan kau membawa _pacarmu_, tapi ingat! jangan sampai menyusahkanku, _okay_?" lanjutnya kemudian tanpa mengindahkan pandangan aneh adiknya.

Hentakan kaki memenuhi heningnya ruang tamu, yang mana suaranya berasal dari kaki jenjang kakak perempuannya sendiri. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang kepergian sang kakak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Kaki panjangnya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang dirasa tak terlalu panjang. Langkahnya begitu tenang, hingga hampir tidak mengeluarkan suara, tidak seperti langkah kakaknya tadi.

Sesampainya kemudian, jemarinya memutar knop pintu, lalu mendorongnya. Ruangan bergaya klasik, dengan keseluruhan _black_-_grey_ menambah kesan maskulin. Ditambah dengan peralatannya yang tertera di setiap sudut ruangan, menambah kesan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang memasuki ruang pribadinya.

Bola matanya menatap ke arah _pacarnya_. Dilihatnya dengan tenang, alih-alih mengusapnya perlahan. Seulas senyuman terukir di sudut bibir tebalnya.

Sejurus kemudian, tangan-tangan panjangnya mengobrak-abrik seisi lemari, demi mendapatkan benda yang akan menempatkan barang bawaannya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah koper coklat yang tersimpan di dasar, tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Segera, ditariknya benda tersebut lalu menempatkannya di atas ranjangnya.

Ditariknya zipper di sisi koper dari ujung sampai bertemu ujung lainnya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar agar memudahkannya menaruh barang-barangnya nanti.

Dirasa cukup, diambilnya beberapa pakaian dari lemari hitamnya. Dari seluruh pakaian yang dipunya, ia hanya mengambil lima pasang baju beserta tiga celana pendek dan dua lainnya panjang. Setelah itu, ditaruhnya ke dalam koper yang telah dibukanya. Diletakkannya dengan rapi, karena setahunya kakaknya itu akan mengomelinya dengan berbagai kalimat pedas.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka. Entah, tapi sudah suatu hobi, atau mungkin kebiasaan mutlak dari sang kakak yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai adik, sudah menjadi prioritas utama menerima segala kritik dan sarandari sang kakak. Ya, walau terkadang terdengar _pedas_.

Seusai pengemasan, ditutupnya kembali koper tersebut, lalu menarik _zipper _yang tadinya membuka menjadi menutup. Setelah selesai, diangkatnya tangan sebelah kanan dan tertera arloji yang menunjukkan jika waktunya hampir tiba.

Diturunkan tangannya kembali, lalu diangkatnya koper tersebut dan diturunkan dari atas ranjangnya. Ditariknya pegangan yang tersimpan di sisi atas koper. Tak lupa, ia juga mengambil barang yang sudah seharusnya wajib untuk dibawa.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah kemudian setelah dirasa sudah cukup baginya berkemas. Diraihnya gagang pintu, lalu ditarik perlahan. Ia pun berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya ke ruang utama.

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang telah merias diri, ia kemudian menghampiri kakaknya yang masih sibuk mengemas camilan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang wanita di depannya. Wanita itu mendesis pelan, "Tutup mulutmu, Park. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu,"

"Siapa yang ingin berdebat denganmu, kakakku sayang?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi kakaknya.

"Sudahlah. Panaskan mobil, agar kita tiba di sana sore nanti." Sahut sang kakak yang masih sibuk mengemasi camilan ke dalam tasnya. Menurut, Chanyeol pun segera pergi ke garasi lalu menghidupi mobilnya.

Setelah selesai, Minseok mengangkat tas yang berisi camilan tadi ke lengan sebelahnya. Ditambah koper besar yang sengaja dituntunnya dengan tangan sebelahnya lagi.

Alih-alih menghidupi mobilnya, dipandangnya sang kakak yang terlihat kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang tersesat di jalan," sahut Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan mengerikan dari sang kakak.

"Diam kau, yoda idiot," Minseok menaruh barang-barangnya di bagasi belakang, terkecuali untuk tas berisi camilan; ya, hitung-hitung sebagai selingan di tengah perjalanan, pikirnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" seru Minseok semangat. "_I'm coming mama_!"

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk meyertai suasana tempat wisata yang selalu ramai, apalagi di hari-hari besar. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah orang tua dan lansia yang bertujuan untuk sekedar meditasi sesaat di puncak gunung. Tak hanya lansia, anak-anak yang sengaja diajak oleh orang tua mereka juga menjadi bagian dari pengunjung hari ini.

Hari ini tak sedikit pengunjung melakukan meditasi di puncak gunung, terlebih kolam panas yang kini menjadi bulan-bulanan pengunjung. Di sekitar sana juga ada tempat peristirahatan sementara; semacam motel biasa. Walau begitu, motel tersebut juga menjadi incaran pengunjung yang berniat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempat itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, hanya berjalan sekitar lima kilometer lagi, ada sebuah tempat yang terlihat ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Bangunan tua yang sudah mendiami lahan tersebut sekitar ratusan tahun yang lalu, pun masih terlihat bersih. Di sekitarnya sudah dipotongi rumput-rumput liar, beserta tanaman rambat yang malah dijadikan hiasan tiang bangunan.

Dari luar, bangunan tersebut memang terlihat sepi, terbukti tidak ada yang melirik bangunan itu sama sekali. Jikalau itu terjadi, mungkin mereka lebih memilih menjauhi bangunan tersebut dikarenakan kondisi yang terlihat tidak memungkinkan, apalagi letaknya yang membuat bangunan tersebut terasa mistis.

Sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi mendengar legenda-legenda yang berkembang di masyarakat mengenai kawasan di sekitar gunung. Cerita-cerita yang tak sedikit membuat bulu kuduk merinding, terlebih ada beberapa bukti kuat yang membuat tempat wisata tersebut terasa mistis untuk didengar. Dimulai dari keberadaan siluman rubah yang masih mendiami kawasan sekitar pariwisata yang sering memakan hati korban lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di kaki gunung. Ada juga yang mengatakan, siapa saja yang berani mengumpat ataupun mencela tempat tersebut, niscaya keesokan harinya orang tersebut akan meninggal dunia tanpa jejak sekalipun. Dan juga keberadaan seorang Dewi Kematian yang mampu membuat siapapun pria yang melihatnya akan jatuh ke pelukannya, namun juga jatuh kepada _maut_.

_Sungguh mengerikan_. Namun, apa yang lebih mengerikan jika melihat seorang gadis berambut sepinggul; dengan kulit yang putih pucat?

Ya, gadis itu bahkan tengah _menampakkan diri_, setelah berdiam di dalam bangunan tua yang mungkin membuatnya jengah untuk _menunggu_.

Di sisi lain, gadis itu tidaklah mengerikan, melainkan cukup untuk menarik mangsa dengan mudahnya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang cukup manis, tubuh ramping yang mengundang, beserta mata kucingnya yang tajam yang dipercaya mampu menarik hati sang lawan jenis.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya di bangunan tua itu? Apa dirinya tidak takut dengan rumor yang beredar? Atau mungkin memang dirinyalah yang menjadi pemain utama dari semua rumor yang ada?

Di tengah keheningan yang menyapa, bunyi yang menggema di sekitarnya menjadi penyambut kesunyian yang kelam. Seorang pria jangkung terlihat menghampiri bangunan tua tersebut. Dilihat dari langkah kakinya, dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tersesat. Kesan santai yang ditimbulkan, membuatnya terkesan familiar dengan tempat tersebut.

Tak jauh dari posisi sang pria, gadis yang kini tengah membawakan keranjang tersenyum kecil melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Seringaian kecil tercetak di sisi bibir mungilnya, "Jonginnie!" serunya tanpa melambaikan tangan.

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya, ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang membuatmu keluar dari kandang mencekam itu, huh?" tanya Jongin yang masih meneruskan langkahnya. Sang gadis pun membalasnya dengan malas, "Kosa katamu tidak pernah berubah, Kim Jongin," sahutnya lalu diikuti kekehan dari sang lawan.

"Seekor tikus juga akan mati jika terus mendekam di tempatnya. Dan maaf, aku masih ingin hidup," sambungnya cepat.

"Masih setia menunggunya?" sahut Jongin seraya mengangkat keranjang buah ke atas meja kayu tua. Anggukan kecil terlihat dari pergerakan gadisnya, "Seekor tikus juga akan mati kelelahan menunggu makanan yang tak kunjung datang," lanjutnya tanpa menatap sang gadis yang masih berperang dalam pikiran.

"Karena aku bukan tikus?" Jongin menoleh padanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Alasan yang cukup kuat, bukan?"

"Tidak, untuk mahluk yang memiliki setengah kehidupan layaknya tikus,"

"Seburuk itu kah suatu perwujudan dariku ini? Setidaknya aku berusaha menjadi mahluk berakal dan berperasaan seperti manusia lainnya, Kim." Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Jongin yang biasanya suka membalas, kini hanya berdiam diri. Lidahnya terlalu kaku, namun berperasaan, setidaknya itulah yang membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Lupakan. Kau sudah makan siang? Aku membawa bacon kali ini." Jongin memecah keheningan yang sempat menyergap waktu. Setelah mendengar penuturan sang pria, gadis itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sang bayi lucu dengan binar mata menggemaskan.

"Inilah yang kutunggu. Aku menyayangimu, Kim Jongin!" serunya bahagia kemudian bergegas mengambil peralatan ke dalam _rumahnya_.

Tak jauh dari sana, seulas senyuman kecil terukir di bibir tebalnya. Rautnya berubah seketika melihat gadis itu menghilang di tempat.

_Sampai kapan kau akan terus menunggu sang Pangeran, Baek?_

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

.

_Hi readers_! _I'm comeback with new chap as first chap_!

Beneran, seriusan, baru kali ini chap 1 selesai, heu /sobbing/ Setelah sekian banyak kegagalan, akhirnya bisa posting chap 1 yang entah memuaskan atau engga.

Terharu sekaligus bahagia ya, pas liat words udah mencapai 2,6k+ (_surely, im getting baper anyway_) Jujur, feel buat fanfic ini agak berkurang setelah berhari-hari teronggok gitu aja.

Dan aku bakal lebih bahagia (dan baper tentunya) jika kalian ikut berpatisipasi dengan memberi review. Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan, karena aku bingung mau ngetik apa di chap berikutnya, heuheu. Dan lagi, jika ada yang berminat memberi masukan, boleh letakkan di kolom review, ataupun boleh ask-ask ke ask . fm / theboleroo (hapus spasinya) dengan senang hati aku baca satu-satu, kok hehe.

_Thanks for read, and ur attention_!

_So, mind to review, dear_?

_Regards,_

**dearestnoona**

Jakarta, 21 April 2015


	3. Chapter 2

**White Fox**

_A fiction by _**dearestnoona**

Starring*

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Kemacetan memang menjadi suatu hal yang biasa, apalagi di kota-kota besar. Ketika menjelang akhir pekan, hampir setiap sudut jalanan dipenuhi kemacetan.

Dan untuk kali ini, mereka terjebak dalam kemcetan yang meresahkan.

Minseok sedari tadi masih saja asyik dengan camilannya, sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap jenuh mobil di depannya. Lihat saja, mobil mereka masuk ke barisan tengah, dan hanya maju dua mobil setiap lima belas menit.

Diliriknya ponsel yang sempat menggeltak di atas dashboard, kemudian diraihnya. Jari-jari panjangnya menuntunnya mengetikkan beberapa angka yang membentuk sebuah pin keamanan ponsel. _Jaga-jaga, siapa tahu kakaknya bisa saja mengotak-atik ponselnya_.

Matanya mengerjap heran melihat notif yang menumpuk di bagian atas layar. Memang, sejak memulai perjalanan, Chanyeol sengaja membisukan ponselnya. Sesungguhnya bukan kemauannya membisukan benda tersebut, namun perintah sang kakak membuatnya berpikir kembali mengenai _keselamatan pengendara_.

Hampir sepuluh notifikasi yang tertera; beberapa panggilan yang tak terjawab, dan pesan line. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke arah ikon telepon. Ketika layar baru terbuka, terpampanglah nama seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar di pikirannya.

Do Kyungsoo. _Lagi-lagi dia_, keluhnya membatin.

Tanpa menelpon kembali, Chanyeol malah menutup menunya, dan memilih membuka aplikasi lain. Disentuhnya ikon kotak hijau dengan di tengahnya terdapat tulisan _line_. Setelah terbuka, dikliknya ikon call out yang mana menuntunnya menuju obrolan.

Jerk Oh (5)

Ketika nama kontak yang sengaja dinamainya seperti itu berada di urutan pertama obrolan terkini. Penasaran, dibukanya segera obrolan tersebut.

_Yoda_ 10:00 AM

_Hei_ 10:01 AM

_Setidaknya lihatlah dulu pesan dariku. Jangan diabaikan, idiot!_ 10:10 AM

_Aku serius!_ 10:11 AM

_Jika kau masih tidak membalas, kupastikan kakakmu akan melihat hal yang akan membuatnya mencelupkanmu ke genangan, Park._ 10:13 AM

Ada apa? Aku sedang di perjalanan. 15:20 PM (_sent_)

Apa kau bilang? Tenang saja, aku juga akan mengadukanmu ke Kris. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Oh. 15:21 PM (_sent_)

_Ya, ya! Aku dulu yang akan mengadukanmu!_ 15:23 PM

Setidaknya kakakku lebih mempercayai adiknya ini, dibandingkan _jerk_ sepertimu. 15:24 PM (_sent_)

_Terserah. Apa kau tahu mengenai Luhan?_ 15:26 PM

Ketua kelas kita saat di sekolah dulu? 15:27 PM (_sent_)

_Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Apa kau tahu tentang kepindahannya ke sini?_ 15:28 PM

Ah, itu. Lalu? 15:30 PM (_sent_)

_Dia pindah ke fakultas yang sama denganmu. Jika kau menjawabnya seperti tadi, kutebas lehermu, Park._ 15:31 PM

Coba saja. Paling tidak, kau dulu yang akan ditebas Minseok. 15:33 PM (_sent_)

_Kekanakkan! enyah saja kau, Park._ 15:35 PM

Melihat balasan Sehun, Chanyeol mendengus. "Apa-apaan dia? Dia saja kekanakkan. Enak saja, mengatai orang lain." Sungutnya pelan

_Drrtt_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sangat malas membalas pesan line dari sahabatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika tidak dituruti, mungkin si bayi besar itu akan mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari. Kekanakkan sekali.

_Chan, aku serius._ 15:39 PM

_Kali ini, bantu aku._ 15:39 PM

Apa? 15:41 PM

_Bantu aku untuk mendekatinya. Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku naksir dengannya sejak lama._ 15:42 PM

Aku? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih punya harga diri, Oh. 15:42 PM

_Oh, ayolah~ hanya kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang dengan senang hati membantuku, Chanyeol tersayang~_ 15:43 PM

Hapus pesan itu. Kau tahu, rasanya makananku akan keluar dari perutku. 15:43 PM

_Tidak. Sebelum kau membantuku._ 15:44 PM

Terserah. 15:45 PM

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. _Bisa-bisanya si Oh bodoh itu menyuruhku, cih. Dia kira aku ini biro jodoh, _batinnya tanpa mempedulikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

Baru saja ia meletakkan ponselnya ke saku, kepalan tangan sudah mendarat di pelipisnya. "Aw! Apa-apaan _sih_, Kak? Kau ingin adikmu ini terjangkit amnesia?" pekiknya kemudian yang diikuti raut masam sang kakak.

"Kau bodoh atau apa _sih_? Lihat ke depan! Sedari tadi sudah tiga mobil berjalan, dan sedari tadi juga klakson mobil di belakang berbunyi terus. Kau ingin _dikeroyok_ massa, huh?" Mendapati hal itu, segera dilajukan mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan suara klakson bising yang memprotesnya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup panjang. _Ralat_, mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang memakan waktu cukup panjang. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menggerahkan bagi Chanyeol. Tentu saja, sedari tadi kakaknya mengeluh karena harus terjebak di kemacetan yang begitu panjang.

_Hei! Salah siapa itu? Bukankan dia sendiri yang merengek memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah?_ Chanyeol membatin, tentu saja. Jika tidak mungkin kepalanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan sang kakak.

Jadi, kita tinggalkan suasana _menggerahkan_ ini. Biarkan Chanyeol dan kakaknya _menikmati _kemacetan yang panjang.

_Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Park. _

.

.

.

Hampir empat jam lamanya mereka melalui perjalanan. Seharusnya sudah dua jam sebelumnya, mereka sampai, namun kemacetan semakin memperparah keadaan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, bersyukur telah melewati masa-masa kesulitannya di perjalanan tadi. Mungkin kemacetan yang terjadi tadi masuk black list-nya, tetapi adanya Minseok malah menggantikan kemacetan yang harusnya berada pada nomor dua, jadi masuk ke urutan pertama.

Selama di perjalanan, Minseok memang sangat sensitif, mungkin akibat _pms_. Tapi, pada nyatanya dia memang selalu sensitif, menurut Chanyeol.

Mobil mereka kini telah terparkir di rumah keluarga Park. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk memarkirkan tiga mobil sekaligus. Suasana di sekitarnya juga sangat mendukung. Dimulai dari pemandangan pegunungan yang indah, serta udara sejuk yang mampu merefleksikan diri.

Ah, Chanyeol sangat menyukai ini. Rumahnya. Chanyeol, ia begitu merindukan kediaman lamanya.

Jika saja jadwal kuliahnya tidak terlalu padat, mungkin setiap minggu ia akan berkunjung ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Selain itu juga jadwal perform yang menuntutnya harus menyiapkan diri, jikalau ada jadwal tampil ke luar kota.

Tapi setidaknya Chanyeol sudah di sini. Dan pastinya ia akan segera membaringkan diri ke kamar lamanya.

Oh, Chanyeol sungguh merindukan semua ini. Semua kebahagian ini, bahkan tidak pernah bisa tergantikan, yang mana selalu memasuki urutan pertama sebelum _dia_.

"Chan!" pekik Minseok tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang melamun, segera membuyarkan lamunannya. Cari aman, pikirnya. Segera, ia menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah kerepotan membuka bagasi.

"Kau ini, bukannya membantu malah melamun. Mau jadi adik durhaka?" Chanyeol bersungut ria. Dirinya sudah cukup kebal dengan kalimat pedas nan menyakitkan, namun apa daya. Ia hanyalah adik yang tersakiti. Begitulah batin melankolis seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa membalas ucapan kakaknya, Chanyeol langsung membuka bagasi lalu mengambil beberapa koper di sana. Kedua tangannya kini memegang satu koper beserta matilda, kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan sang kakak.

Minseok mendengus kesal, "Awas kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Setelah kekesalannya kepada sang adik, Minseok segera mengangkat barang-barangnya. Dua koper, beserta tas sedang di pegangnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dibawanya barang-barang itu seraya mendesis kesal. "Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal setega ini pada kakaknya sendiri. Memangnya dia kira dia siapa? Seenaknya saja. Cih."

Kaki jenjangnya dipaksa untuk berjalan setelah keadaan sulit yang diterima. Dengan perlahan, ditariknya kedua koper dengan kedua tangannya pula. Tak lupa dengan tas yang digantungkan di lengan kirinya.

Setelah memasuki pintu masuk, matanya melirik ke arah sofa. Di sana tampak sang Ibu tengah mengelu-elukan kehadiran si bungsu. Minseok mendengus, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ibu!" pekik Minseok dengan raut memelas. Sang Ibu yang melihatnya terkejut, "Ya ampun! Ibu kira kau tidak ikut dengan Chanyeol," sang Ibu segera menghampiri anak sulungnya.

"Bu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu! Lihat, aku membawa barang-barang yang berat seperti ini, tapi dia tidak membantuku sekali," keluh Minseok yang masih memasang wajah memelasnya.

Nyonya Park yang mendengarnya, langsung menoleh ke Chanyeol. "Chan, apa benar itu?" Nyonya Park bertanya dengan suara lembut, beda sekali dengan Minseok.

"Lagipula kakak hanya menyuruh membuka bagasi. Tidak menyuruhku membawa barang-barangnya itu, Bu," Chanyeol membela diri. Sang Ibu yang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Chan, bantu kakakmu, sana. Walaupun kakakmu tidak meminta, sudah seharusnya kau membantunya, 'kan?"

Suara lembut sang Ibu memang lah obat yang paling mujarab dalam urusan meluluhkan hati sang anak, termasuk untuk Chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa, dituntunnya kedua kaki panjangnya menuju sang kakak. Minseok yang melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Rasakan itu, Park!" desis Minseok pelan yang kemudian diikuti decihan adiknya. Lekas, diambilnya kedua koper itu dari tangan lentik Minseok. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar lama sang kakak. Dengan langkah gontai, dipaksakannya menaiki setiap anak tangga yang dilewatinya.

Setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, Minseok segera membuka suara. "Bu, kemana Ayah?" sahutnya seraya mendudukkan diri ke sofa. Nyonya Park yang mendengarnya langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi muram. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, segera dihampiri sang Ibu.

"Apa masih sering kambuh?" kini suara Minseok bahkan terdengar begitu lembut, sama seperti sang Ibu. Minseok sangat mengerti apa masalah yang tengah dilanda keluarganya. Dengan tangan terbuka, segera direngkuh tubuh sang Ibu.

"Apa perlu kita membawa Ayah ke kota? Setidaknya di sana lebih terjamin kualitasnya." Lanjutnya kemudian. Sang Ibu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayah lebih baik di sini," sahut Nyonya Park.

"Kau tahu, 'kan. Di sini, setidaknya masih ada udara bersih. Ibu takut jika dipindahkan ke kota, penyakitnya malah akan bertambah parah." Nyonya Park masih tersenyum tipis, setidaknya itu lah jalan terbaik untuk menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dari si sulung.

Kini sepasang Ibu dan anak tengah berpelukan, menyalurkan kedua perasaan mereka. Perasaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh mahluk yang memiliki hubungan spesial di antaranya; Ibu dan anak.

.

.

.

Sore telah berganti malam, bagai pergantian waktu tak terhenti sesaat saja. Sang dewi malam, tengah keluar dari persembunyiannya, setelah dua belas jam tidak menampakkan diri.

Keadaan ruang keluarga, kini menjadi lebih ramai. Kebersamaan yang telah dinanti akhirnya terwujud juga. Sekiranya, itulah yang dirasakan sepasang insan yang tengah merajut kebersamaan lebih dari 30 tahun.

Nyonya Park yang tadinya sempat bersendu ria, kini menampilkan tawa khasnya. Kedua mata yang sangat mirip dengan kedua kakak beradik itu. Sedari tadi, tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol melontarkan beberapa candaan yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Tak segan, diikuti pekikan kesal dari sang kakak.

Minseok memang tidak bisa berbuat seperti biasa. Mengingat kini mereka berada di rumah kedua orangtuanya, ia lebih memilih untuk mencibir kesal sang adik. Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa melihat bendera putih yang tanpa langsung dikibarkan sang kakak.

Ya setidaknya, kini ialah yang berkuasa. Chanyeol berpikir seolah-olah tidak ada beban yang merutukinya akibat kalimat pedas Minseok.

"Ibu! Lihat lah anak kesayanganmu itu, dia bahkan berani mempermalukanku seperti ini!" pekik Minseok tak habis-habisnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, pertanda kesabarannya sudah berada diambang batas.

"Memang benar, 'kan?" Chanyeol mencemooh, "Bahkan kau saja masih betah _sendiri_ hanya karena mantanmu—ah, aku saja sudah lupa mantan yang ke berapa," sahutnya kemudian tanpa mengindahkan kekesalan sang kakak.

"Awas saja kau, Park!" desis Minseok tak sabar. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kakaknya. Minseok menyipitkan matanya, seakan menyiratkan rencana balas dendam untuknya kelak.

"Sudah, sudah. Minseok, lebih baik kau bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam," lerai sang Ibu seraya menahan kekehannya. "Dan kau Chanyeol, jangan meledek kakakmu. Kasihanilah dia. Lebih baik kau bantu Ibu juga. Ayo, ayo!"

Nyonya Park memang sangat pintar melelehkan suasana. Suara lembutnya, masih saja menyertai tiap-tiap perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Minseok hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan emosi. Tak lupa dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya. Setidaknya ia masih berpikir jernih agar tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan kakaknya sepulang ke kota.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Sang Ibu menginsturksikan langkah-langkah dalam memasak hidangan untuk makan malam nanti. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya diam, masih memandang gerak-gerik Ibunya.

"Chan, ambilkan kol dan wortel yang ada di kulkas!" suruh Minseok yang masih fokus pada gerak-gerik sang Ibu. Tanpa membantah, segera diambilnya bahan-bahan yang disuruh Minseok tadi.

Ya, setidaknya ia bisa berguna untuk malam ini. Pikirnya yang membuat dirinya tidak membantah suruhan kakaknya.

Proses yang dimulai dari pemotongan bahan-bahan, merebus sebentar bahannya, lalu meniriskannya kemudian ditaruh ke atas wajan. Diraciknya beberapa bumbu, kemudian ditaburkan ke atas makanan yang masih dimasak di atas wajan.

Banyak hal-hal yang dialami, dari Minseok yang terciprat minyak panas, Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menabur banyak garam, dan makanan yang sempat gosong. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan memakannya, walau ada beberapa sajian yang sempurna—tentu saja tanpa bantuan tangan dari Minseok dan Chanyeol.

Setelah proses-proses yang menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan itu, akhirnya mereka lewati juga. Dengan sigap, segera diambilnya beberapa mangkuk kecil untuk tempat nasi mereka nanti. Minseok pun campur tangan, dengan membantu menaruh hidangan ke atas meja.

"Chan, panggilkan Ayahmu," kata Ibunya lembut. Lekas, ia dirikan tubuhnya yang tadinya sempat duduk santai di atas kursi setelah membantu Ibunya tadi. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan cepat hendak menghampiri sang Ayah yang masih sibuk dengan televisnya.

"Ayah," katanya seusai berdiri di samping sofa. "Makan malam sudah siap." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ditinggalkan sang Ayah yang masih menatapnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap seasaat si bungsu yang hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata, lalu meninggalkannya. Ia menatap sendu sang anak. Tatapan sendu, seakan-akan memiliki makna tersendiri di baliknya.

Segera ditepis segala pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu merefleksikan otot-otot yang sekiranya kaku. Maklum, faktor usia.

Kaki tuanya melangkah pelan, berusaha berjalan selayaknya. Faktor usia, dan faktor penyakit yang dialaminya, membuat dirinya harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Seakan dimakan oleh waktu, perubahan tubuh dan tulang mempengaruhinya juga.

Sebab-sebab itulah yang membuatnya terkadang harus berbaring di ranjang, tanpa melakukan aktifitas apapun.

"Ah! Duduk di sini, Yah!" seru Minseok terburu-buru. Ditariknya kursi di sebelah kursinya, lalu menuntun sang Ayah duduk di sana.

Makan malam berjalan normal seperti biasa. Namun, bedanya lebih terasa hangat dan ramai. Seakan-akan ini lah makna keluarga sesungguhnya. Begitu lah yang dirasakan mereka.

Minseok dan Chanyeol biasanya hanya memakan roti mentega di pagi hari, dan malam dengan ayam siap saji. Namun, sekarang mereka bisa menikmati makanan buatan sang Ibu. Bahkan lidah mereka bergerak begitu mempesona, seolah mendamba tiap cita rasa yang ditimbulkan tiap gigitannya.

Mereka merindukan ini semua. Setelah suasana rumah yang dirindukan, tentu saja.

"Bu, besok kami berencana untuk pergi ke gunung. Ya sekali-kali refreshing," Minseok terkekeh pelan walau ucapannya bukan candaan. Merasa ada yang janggal, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kita?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kurasa kau belum mengatakan apapun, Kak." Chanyeol berucap polos, bagai bocah lima tahun yang mengakui sebuah kebohongan tak disengaja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau tidak mau, kau pasti ikut," sergah Minseok cepat. Chanyeol mendengus pelan, "Kata siapa? Jangan sok tahu." Chanyeol mengelak tanpa melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang dirundungkan kekesalan.

_Sabar, sabar. Awas saja dia!_ Minseok membatin keras.

"Ya sudah! Jika tidak mau, biar aku sendiri," saking kesalnya, ia bahkan memakan nasinya agak brutal.

"Kak,"

"Apa? Mau ikut? Maaf saja, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

"Tidak. Di pipimu masih ada nasi tertinggal, hendak menyisakannya untuk pasanganmu?" Chanyeol berucap tanpa dosa. "Ah ya, kau 'kan tidak punya pasangan."

Suara mereka kemudian pecah, mendengar perdebatan yang diakhiri dengan kalimat Chanyeol tadi. Wajah Minseok sudah memerah akibat malu yang dideranya. Benar-benar anak ini! Batinnya memekik kesal.

Walau terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka, tetap saja, suasana yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi penuh canda dan tawa. Berterima kasihlah kepada Chanyeol yang tak segan-segan melontarkan kalimat penuh canda. Terkecuali untuk Minseok. Mungkin sepulang dari rumah itu, Chanyeol harus bersiap-siap menerima amukan sang kakak.

Begini lah keluarga. Ketika mereka bersatu kembali, seakan melengkapi _puzzle_, maka akan terlihat sempurna.

Layaknya keluarga yang sempurna. _Keluarga Park bahkan terlihat lebih sempurna_.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama yang cerah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat tersebut, seakan menyimpan banyak kenangan. Burung-burung berkicauan, disertai embun di pagi buta yang menyertai indahnya pagi hari di kampung halaman.

Matahari memang belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, namun keindahan ini tidak bisa dilewati. Perlahan, sepasang mata itu mengerjap, menerima pandangan yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Pemandangan pagi hari di kampung halaman memang berbeda. Bahkan aromanya berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di kota.

Kicauan burung memang sempat mengusik tidurnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia masih mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan baik-baik apa yang tengah ada di hadapannya. Menyadari sesuatu, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. _Oh, sungguh ini indah sekali_, pikirnya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang.

Direnggangkannya otot-otot yang tak bekerja semalaman. Segera, ia mendudukkan tubunya dan menyender pada ujung atas ranjang. Pikirannya masih menikmati pagi hari yang begitu indah ini. Kini, dilihatnya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Piyama lama bergaris, piyama pemberian Ibunya yang masih tersimpan di lemari kamar tersebut.

Segera diturunkan kedua kaki panjang yang ditutupi celana panjang bergaris. Kakinya menuntun dirinya menuju balkon kamar. Di sana, dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara pagi yang sejuk.

_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan ini?_ Ia membatin, masih menikmati pasokan oksigen segar. Matanya kini tertuju pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Kabut putih masih menutupi sebagian _view_ di hadapannya. Tapi, inilah nilai lebih dari bangun di pagi hari. Apapun itu, pasti terasa indah.

Ya, begitu lah yang dirasa Chanyeol sekarang ini. Hatinya begitu gembira. Sebenarnya ia harus berterima kasih, karena kakaknya telah memaksa untuk datang ke rumah. Walau sesungguhnya ia juga tidak ingin, tapi keadaan dan semua yang ada membuatnya menjadi ingin. Lebih dari ingin, mungkin. Bagai godaan yang tak kuasa ditolaknya.

Diliriknya pohon-pohon yang menari-nari di sana. Angin berhembus begitu kuat namun lembut, seolah menuntutnya untuk segera mendamba tak henti. Rambutnya tersapu lembut, menghempasnya pelan penuh rasa. Saking menikmati keindahan duniawi, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika seorang wanita tengah memasuki kamarnya.

"Yoda!" seru seorang wanita itu. Merasa familiar, Chanyeol bahkan enggan untuk berbalik walau sesaat saja. "Park Chanyeol!" pekiknya kesal. Wanita itu, Minseok, merasa enggan untuk mengoceh di pagi hari yang indah ini.

Dengan malas, dibalikkannya tubuh jangkung itu ke arah sang kakak. Chanyeol menatap kakaknya tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

"Cepat mandi, dan bersiap. Kita akan ke gunung," Minseok berkata demikian. Terlihat sekelumit penolakan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Titik." Sambungnya cepat tanpa mengindahkan tatapan penuh tanya sang adik. Chanyeol mendecih, ia bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apapun.

Benar-benar. Pagi hari yang cerah, diakhiri dengan pagi yang menyuramkan. Chanyeol membatin penuh penyesalan. Seharusnya ia mengatakan beberapa alasan. Tapi, sekali lagi, apa daya_. Apa daya seorang Park Chanyeol ini, ya Tuhan_.

Setelah kepergian sang kakak, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Walaupun sempat membantah, namun hatinya tetap saja tidak bisa membantah. Maklum, faktor ketaatan pada orang yang lebih tua. Termasuk untuk sang kakak.

Diraihnya handuk beserta _bathrobe_, bekal untuk nanti. Digerakkannya sepasang kaki panjang itu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya juga.

Peralatan mandi masih sama seperti terakhir dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di rumah tersebut. Bahkan bebek karet masih tersimpan di dekat wastafel. Waktu itu Chanyeol memang memiliki kebiasaan mandi bersama bebek karet, walau usianya sudah menginjak 18 tahun.

Lucu sekali. Ia pun masih tergoda untuk bermain sebentar dengan kawan lamanya.

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir tebalnya. Diraihnya kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya. _Kwek_. Bunyinya bahkan masih terdengar sama. Digenggamnya erat-erat, agar bunyi-bunyi menggemaskan itu kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol makin bahagia. Ditambah, keberadaan kawan lamanya.

Rasanya mengharukan, mengingat memori kecil masih tersimpan di sana. Lucu sekali, bukan. Terharu karena bebek karet yang harusnya sudah tidak disimpan, apalagi dimainkan lagi.

_Seharusnya, kau sadar, Park. Jika kakakmu tahu, habislah_.

Namun, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Kebahagiaan seperti ini, tidak akan mudah didapatnya lagi jika dia pulang ke tempatnya di sana. _Ya, sudah seharusnya aku menikmati ini semua. Selagi masih bisa menikmati, apa salahnya?_ Pikirnya sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

Seusai bernostalgia dengan _kawan lama_, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri lemarinya. Ketika dibuka, baru disadari jika pakaiannya masih tersimpan di dalam koper. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Tanpa bubibu lagi, diraihnya koper yang masih tertata rapi di dekat laci.

Diangkatnya ke atas ranjang, lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian lalu menggantungnya yang kemudian di masukkan ke dalam lemari. Satu dari beberapa pakaian di sana, diambilnya kemeja putih beserta skinny jeans.

Dilepasnya _bathrobe _yang sempat melekat di tubuh jangkungnya. Lekukan tubuh yang begitu menggoda, beserta _jagoan kecilnya_ terlihat sempurna. Bahkan para gadis di sana akan berteriak histeris melihat _pemandangan _menggoda seperti itu. Terkecuali untuk kakaknya.

Dipakainya celana boxer beserta jeans yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. Kini, tubuhnya sudah _half naked_, masih menyisakan bagian _sexy_ dada bidang beserta abs yang kian membentuk.

Seusai memakaikan bagian bawah, kini dituntaskannya bagian atas. Dimasukkannya lengan kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Hingga akhirnya sepasang lengannya sudah masuk sempurna di selubung kemeja. Segera, dikancingkannya satu persatu, namun menyisakan kancing paling atas yang sengaja dibuka.

Biasa, gaya anak jaman sekarang. Agar terlihat keren, katanya.

Ia kemudian menata rambut hitamnya, sedikit menyisir namun tidak memakai gel. Sengaja, lagipula tanpa dipakai, 'pun dirinya tetap terlihat tampan. Sedikit memuji diri.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan diturunkan sepasang kaki panjang itu, dengan sedikit menambah kecepatan tentunya. Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga, pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ialah sesosok wanita yang telah mengisi kehidupannya.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, huh?" sahut sang Ibu seraya melontarkan senyuman lembutnya. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Iya, Bu. Omong-omong, kemana kakak? Padahal dia yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat mandi," katanya mengeructukan bibir. Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan, "Usiamu sebenarnya berapa? Masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil," Nyonya Park kini yang mencibirnya.

Chanyeol meringis pelan, masih mempertahankan wajah cerahnya. "Aku memang anak kecilmu, Bu..," balasnya dengan raut menggoda. Kini mereka malah melontarkan beberapa godaan kecil antara Ibu dan anak. Ah, lihat saja, bahkan mereka seperti anak muda yang melontarkan rayuan kecil.

Candaan mereka berhenti kemudian ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan dari arah tangga. Terlihat si sulung berjalan tergesa-gesa, sampai tidak menyadari kegaduhannya membuat yang lain tergerak untuk menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu!—Ah! Dan kau, selamat pagi adikku sayang!" sapanya penuh kegembiraan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah, mungkin efek selesainya masa periode menstruasinya. Minseok menghampiri mereka satu persatu. Dimulai dari sang Ibu, ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya mengecup seluruh wajah Ibunya bertubi-tubi.

Kini Chanyeol lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Segera dihampiri sang adik yang masih tak berkutik di tempatnya.

_Cup. Cup. Cup. Cup. _

Kecupannya terkesan brutal, tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Chanyeol bahkan harus menahan nafasnya karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik di saat sang kakak melontarkan kecupan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Mmmph—Kak!" pekik Chanyeol, lalu melepaskan diri dari tangkupan sepasang jemari kakaknya. Merasa puas, Minseok hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, kemudian beralih ke meja makan.

"Kakak ini, apa-apaan sih? Asal mencium saja. Aku tidak mau menjadi bujangan tua!" Chanyeol mengeluh kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya. Wajah yang tadinya cerah, menjadi muram akibat kalimat singkat Chanyeol.

"Kau mau berakhir di panggangan, huh?" sewot Minseok dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari memilih diam, daripada harus berakhir di panggangan. Sang Ibu menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh pelan, "Sudah, sudah. Habiskan sarapan kalian, setelah itu kembali berdebat lagi," Minseok mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu menyeringai licik.

Chanyeol memasang wajah masam. Kakaknya benar-benar mengubah _mood_-nya begitu cepat.

"Kemana Ayah?" Minseok membuka suara kembali, setelah merasa adanya kejanggalan. Raut wajah yang sempat menampilkan kebahagiaan, kini berubah menjadi sendu. Sempat tak ada jawaban, namun segera ditepis segala pikiran itu.

"Beliau sedang istirahat." Jawab Nyonya Park dengan lembut. Minseok mengangguk pelan, diikuti bibir yang membuat pola _oh_. Diam-diam Chanyeol mendengar perbincangan mereka, namun dirinya memilih bungkam.

Di tengah sarapan, mereka memilih diam. Termasuk Minseok. Biasanya ialah yang selalu cerewet menceritakan segala kejadian yang dialaminya di kota. Namun kali ini, ia juga memilih bungkam.

Mengetahui keheningan tersebut, Chanyeol membuka suara. "Bu, aku selesai," Chanyeol berdiri, lalu meninggalkan kursinya. Baru sampai di ujung tangga, ia berbalik. "Kak, katanya mau pergi. Kenapa malah diam saja?"

Mendengar itu, Minseok langsung tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya dalam mengingat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat dilahapnya nasi yang ada di mangkuk. Tak lupa dengan daging yang tersisa, ia kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat. Ia juga meneguk air mineral yang ada di gelasnya dengan cepat, hingga tak tersisa setetes pun.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku tidak bisa membantumu membersihkan piring. Jadi, lain kali saja, ya?" rayu Minseok tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng sesaat, tak lupa dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Tatapannya berubah sendu, setelah sosok jangkung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Sesekali ia melamun, memikirkan apa penyebab dari semua ini. Kini tatapannya menjadi kosong. Menyisakan mangkuk yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

_Kapan kau akan mengerti, Chanyeol? _

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Finally, ch 2 is up!

Sebenernya agak ga percaya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dalam seminggu. Tepatnya, menghasilkan 3,8k+ words! /clapping/

Dan kalian tau? Padahal aku terakhir nyelesain ini pas setelah update chap 1, tapi masih dalam kisaran 500+ words. Incredible. I've finished this chap aft school, till reached almost 4k. ;"")

Emang sih, buat kalian 3k sampai 4k itu hal yang biasa. Tapi engga buat aku. Aku ngerasa beneran hebat, karena dalam sehari bisa menyelesaikan ini, walaupun dalam 5 hari ga ngerjain apa-apa. Terharu ya;"D

Aku emang sengaja nganggurin ff ini. Biasa, tunggu inspirasi lain. Tapi setelah merenung, akhirnya bisa bikin kerangka. Dan kalian tau? Aku bahkan udah mikirin bakalan gimana endingnya /ga nanya/

Intinya untuk fanfic ini, bakalan complicated (halah) karena aku ngegabungin beberapa unsur yang agak belibet. Sengaja ya, biar ga kecepetan. Tapi untuk bagian konflik dan klimaks itu masih lama. Tapi masih kemungkinan ya. Gak janji juga. Sesuai mood lah xD

Dan setelah ff ini, aku bakalan kasih prequel (hayoloh). Prequel ya, bukan sequel. Eittss, tapi masih dirahasiakan /? Intinya gak ada chanbaeknya, malah mungkin kisah lain yang terselubung /?

Itu lah sekelumit perkiraanku. Ya semoga aku bisa nyelesaiin nih epep;")

Janji kok, ga bakal discontinued. Aku ga sejahat itu memberhentikan fanfic di tengah jalan;") tapi mungkin bakal late post. Ya u know lha. Di antara sengaja dan tak sengaja /ea

Berhubung minggu depan aku bakal menghadapi UN, jadi untuk minggu besok aku gak janji bisa post chap 3. Mungkin dua minggu kemudian hehe. Jadi, mohon bersabar ya. Tuntutan pelajar ya memang kek gini. Aku juga sampe ga tidur gegara rela-relain bikin kerangkanya doing;") /duh lebay

Btw, selain faktor urusan real, ada juga faktor urusan fanacc (apasih). Mengingat berita tao yang masih menggantung tanpa statement yang jelas. Jadi masih bisa berpeluang kalo berita itu hanya rumor belaka. Semoga aja rumor deh. Kasian, kalo tiap tahun harus ilang satu. Kan sedih. Duh jadi baper kan, heu.

Dan untuk nanti, jangan lupa nonton exo next door ya! (walaupun aku ga nonton. Tunggu upload-an senpai-senpai yang baik hati)

Terus juga, buat yang chanbaek shipper hardcore /? Selamat! Akhirnya impian kalian tercapai juga;") mengkhayal chanbaek bakal ngurus si kembar trouble maker. Sumpah, histeris banget, rasanya campur aduk gitu;")

Ya intinya tunggu jam tayangnya aja. Dan siapin kuota buat yang sering boros kuota (seperti diriku)

Sekian dari cuap-cuapnya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata maupun kalimat. Jika kalian ingin memberi masukan, silahkan PM, atau letakkan di kolom review, sebagai bentuk partisipasi dari kalian. Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic absurd ini, dan untuk yang udah baca+review, beribu terima kasih saya ucapkan!

Akhir kata, wassalam.

_Mind to review, guys?_

_Regards,_

**dearestnoona**

28 April 2015


	4. Chapter 3

**White Fox**

_A fiction by _**dearestnoona**

Starring*

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Kali ini pengunjung di sana tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya sebagian lansia yang sudah berlangganan terlihat di sana. Rata-rata dari mereka hanya bermaksud untuk bermeditasi, mengingat manfaat yang terkandung cukup ampuh untuk ukuran seorang lansia.

Di kaki gunung, memang disediakan penginapan. Teruntuk keluarga, atau rombongan yang bermaksud menginap di sana. Hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu senggang seraya mengamati pemandangan indah.

Villa yang lumayan besar, namun tidak terkesan berlebihan. Di depan villa, terdapat air mancur, yang mana bersumber dari mata air pegunungan tersebut. Di sekeliling villa juga disediakan tempat berupa tingkatan pola lingkaran. Dimaksudkan untuk tempat meditasi jika tidak ingin repot menanjaki gunung.

Pohon-pohon tinggi menjadi pendukung dari keindahan tempat tersebut. Rumput hijau yang menjadi alas di beberapa tempat. Tentunya, diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang ingin menginjak tanah beserta rumputnya.

Angin sepoi, membelai setiap insan yang dilewati. Termasuk dua insan yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan. Tak lupa, mereka menenteng barang-barang yang dibawa; walau begitu, sang pejantan lebih banyak mengambil tugas.

Dirinya tampak berkeringat, walau di suasana sejuk seperti itu. Matahari memang tampak menyengat, hingga membuat siapa saja yang ditaunginya akan menghasilkan ekskresi dari kulit tubuh, terlebih untuk bagian pelipis. Keringat yang dihasilkannya bisa dibilang keringat dengan rasa dingin.

Sepasang bola mata coklat, masih saja menelusuri tiap-tiap langkah yang dilewati. Dirinya merasa lelah, sekaligus takjub dengan pemandangan asri nan indah. _Sudah berapa lama, Chanyeol tidak ke sini?_

Merasa bosan harus berjalan lama, betina dewasa, tampaknya tak ingin berjalan layaknya siput. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari kecil ke depan, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Topi bundar berpita, menjadi pendukung dari penampilan yang manis itu.

Tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan yang ada, Minseok segera merogoh tasnya, kemudian mengambil ponsel kesayangannya. Sebelum memulai aksi, terlebih dahulu, ia merapikan penampilannya, lalu bergaya. Gaya yang biasa dilakukan remaja masa kini, _oh_, _apa Minseok masih dikatakan remaja? _

Sesekali ia mengerucutukan bibirnya—bukan untuk merenggut, melainkan, _untuk bergaya imut kekinian_, katanya. Pipi gembil merona, menjadi nilai lebih dari penampilannya kali ini. Entah, tapi Chanyeol mengakui jika sang Kakak tidak bisa dibilang sebagai perawan tua, melainkan gadis muda yang masih mengalami masa pubertas.

Bahkan, Chanyeol merasa jika dirinyalah yang tertua. Mengenaskan.

"Ish! Lama sekali, sih? Kau itu seperti siput saja," pekik seorang wanita di sebrang sana. Chanyeol harus menarik kata-katanya lagi. Dari segi penampilan, memang, sang kakak memiliki nilai lebih. Namun, jika sudah berhubungan dengan segi kepribadian, Chanyeol lebih memilih bungkam jika masih ingin bernafas.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Ia berusaha berjalan lebih cepat, dengan tas yang dipikul, beserta tiga tas lain di tangan kekarnya. Jika seperti ini, Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti kuli pikul. Sebenarnya, siapa yang berniat pergi ke tempat ini, dan siapa yang mesti menanggung barang bawaan? Lucu sekali. Saking lucunya, ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Sebuah _resort_ besar yang terletak di pegunungan, memanglah pilihan terbaik, apalagi untuk memilih tempat menginap. Mereka memang berencana untuk tinggal di sana selama tiga hari ke depan—tepatnya, Minseok lah yang lebih mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Dan Chanyeol sebagai adik yang baik, harus banyak-banyak berdo'a untuk diberi kelapangan dada.

Kaki jenjang nan pendek itu, tampak bergerak cepat ketika mencapai bibir tangga menuju pintu masuk. Sementara, Chanyeol menarik nafas lega. Ia, pun cepat-cepat masuk, agar penderitaannya cepat berlalu.

Kini, mereka telah ke bagian resepsionis. Di sana, Minseok lah yang bertanggung jawab atas pemesanan kamar. Chanyeol hanya merenggangkan otot-ototnya sejenak, lalu menenteng kembali tas yang sempat diletakkan di atas lantai.

"Ini kunci kamarmu, beserta kartunya," Minseok berbalik seraya memberikan benda yang harus dibawanya, "Dan cepatlah! Aku tak menyangka memiliki adik lamban sepertimu," sungutnya kesal, dan Chanyeol harus super sabar dalam menghadapi sifat sang kakak yang super menyebalkan.

**:::**

Chanyeol harus bersyukur karena tempat seperti itu masih memiliki fasilitas lift; yang mana, memudahkan orang lain dalam mencapai lantai yang dituju. Terlebih bagi pengunjung yang harus berjalan jauh sambil membawa barang-barang berat. _Sungguh melegakan_, batin Chanyeol.

_Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka, memberi pemandangan lantai yang sama, namun berbeda tingkatan. Kamar yang menjadi tempatnya bermalam, tak jauh dari tempat lift. Sementara, kamar Minseok, ada di sebrang kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar masing-masing, Minseok menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Hei,"

"Hm?" sahutan pelan, bahkan terdengar sangat pelan. Namun, telinga Minseok saja yang terlalu peka terhadap gelombang suara semacam itu. Walau terdengar, wanita itu masih kesal karena hanya disahut oleh lirihan pelan.

"Menyahut seperti itu lagi, akan kutebas lidahmu," tatapan mata imut, kini berubah menjadi tatapan psikopat yang membunuh. Membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol merinding. Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, Chanyeol hanya bisa berdeham.

"Kembalikan barangku," pintanya tak ingin berbasa-basi. Lekas, diberikannya tas berat yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi. Tas coklat, beserta tas berwarna tosca, kini telah berpindah tangan. Chanyeol menatap heran, karena tas yang diberikan, telah cukup. Namun, tatapan itu masih menghantui suasana.

Lirikan mata tajam, kini berpindah ke arah tas gandeng yang bermotif pokemon. Menyadari hal tersebut, cengiran khas terbentuk di wajahnya. Minseok mendesis kesal. Walau barang-barangnya telah berpindah ke tangannya, tetap saja, ia merasa jengkel mempunyai adik semacam Chanyeol di muka bumi ini.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Minseok malah segera masuk ke kamarnya, dengan gebrakan pintu yag cukup keras. Sampai Chanyeol harus meringis melihat tingkah kekanakkan sang Kakak. Kini, ia memandang ke arah tas yang dibawanya. Hanya dua barang bawaan yang digandengnya. Dan satu matilda yang sengaja dibawa; tentunya sebelum itu semua, Chanyeol telah memberi syarat pada Minseok untuk memperbolehkannya membawa matilda itu. Lagipula, jika Minseok menolak, Chanyeol akan tetap membawanya, toh semua barang dirinya pula yang membawa. _Untuk apa merasa pusing_, pikir Chanyeol.

Diangkatnya matilda tersebut, lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, Chanyeol sempat terpesona dengan interior kamar yang super mewah. Sesungguhnya, kata super terdengar hiperbolis jika harus ditelisik kembali. Mungkin untuk ukuran _resort_ terpencil di pegunungan, merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Karena kebanyakan Chanyeol akan menemukan kamar besar yang interiornya biasa saja. Namun tidak untuk yang satu ini. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan sang penanggung jawab, lalu memberikan _testimonial_ ala pengguna jasa _online_ yang sering dilihatnya.

Kamar yang berkonsep perdesaan, namun dibumbui dengan kemewahan. Sehingga, semuanya terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Chanyeol menaruh barang-barangnya di atas ranjang, dan memilih untuk berkeliling kamar; demi memuaskan hasrat penglihatannya.

Merasa puas, Chanyeol segera mengambil handuk kecil, beserta _bathrobe_. Jujur saja, setelah berjalan begitu jauh, disertai pikulan beban yang amat berat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi sejenak. Ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah menjadi korban kekerasan batin oleh sang Kakak.

Lantai kamar mandi di sana, memang didesain sedemikian rupa, agar pengunjung dapat merasakan suasana khas perdesaan. Ada batu besar yang konon, berusia ratusan tahun. Dan kini, batu besar tersebut menjadi penghias dari kamar mandinya.

_Bathtube_ yang pada dasarnya digunakan oleh tempat-tempat mewah, malah berbanding terbalik dengan bathtube yang didiami oleh Chanyeol. Keramik dasarnya, bewarna kehijauan, agar suasana alam lebih terasa. Dan pijakan batu yang berada di pinggirnya, menjadikan suasana alam lebih terasa. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa tengah berendam di sungai.

Air hangat menjadi pilihan yang tepat di kala penat menjelang. Peluh di tubuh rasanya tengah meluncur ke luar, dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menjadi pengharum kamar mandi. Aromanya bahkan mampu merilekskaan pikiran, beserta tubuh yang telah bekerja seharian.

Sesekali, Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pengamat interior. Tubuh telanjangnya, kini benar-benar hanyut dalam godaan air hangat yang mempesona. Chanyeol rasanya akan terbang, dan melayang menuju alam mimpi, jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

_Kyungsoo's calling_…

Pip—

"Apa?"

"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga. Ish! Kau ini sedang apa? Menonton? Tapi mengapa tidak terdengar suara dari televisi? Oh! Atau kau sedang berenang? Karena sedari tadi ada bunyi percikan air—"

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya berendam,"

"Dimana? Sauna? Jika iya, aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Hey, tunggu! Biasakan sebelum orang selesai bicara, kau harus mendengarkan. Kau tahu? Orang akan langsung menutup telepon jika kau masih senang menyela kalimat orang lain. Dan lagi, aku tidak di sauna. Memangnya hanya sauna yang punya tempat berendam? Aku sedang berada di tempat yang sangaaaaaaaaaat, jauh! Jadi, kau tak perlu mencariku, ya? Selamat tinggal!"

Pip. Chanyeol menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela nafas kasar, kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Merasa beban kembali menyelubungi kepalanya, lekas direndam seluruh tubuhnya hingga ujung rambut. Ia menenggelamkan diri, bagai batu yang terlempar.

Ya, memang. Sudah saatnya Chanyeol menerimanya, bukan menutup erat pikirannya.

_Dan Chanyeol harus bisa membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo._

**:::**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Chanyeol harus menghembuskan nafas kasarnya. Guratan kekesalan, seakan tak luput dari pandangan. Walau dirinya tak bersuara sekali, pun orang-orang akan menebak jika Chanyeol memang sedang berada dalam tingkat tak ingin diganggu.

Ah, untuk sang Kakak, rasa-rasanya mustahil. Tiada hari tanpa menganggu aktifitas sang Adik. Chanyeol bahkan harus menggerutu walau hanya dalam kelirihan nan sunyi. Layaknya suara angin berhembus, dan untungnya indera kepekaan Minseok memang tidak begitu berfungsi saat ini. Jika tidak, mungkin Chanyeol harus segera menyiapkan penutup telinga karena mesti menghalau ucapan pedas sang Kakak.

"Aku tak mau. Bisakah kau tidak memaksaku sedikit saja, Kak?"

"Memang aku pernah memaksamu?" sahut wanita yang masih memilih-milih pakaiannya. Chanyeol benar-benar harus menyabarkan hatinya. Tidak. Tapi dirinya memang terlalu sabar. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Park Chanyeol.

"Kurasa berabad-abad, pun takkan bisa menyelesaikan seberapa banyak paksaan darimu, Kakakku yang cantik," Chanyeol bergerak tanpa niat, seakan-akan ia sudah muak berdebat dengan saudara kandungya sendiri.

"Hiperbolis," Minseok mendecak, "Itu adalah hak, dan juga kewajibanmu, Park,"

"Ya, ya, ya," tampak kehabisan kalimat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawanya nanti.

Kaki jerapahnya membawanya ke kamar yang tak jauh dari kamar Kakaknya. Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan malas, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan hasrat berliburnya. Ya, memang, bukan liburan namanya jika bersama sang Kakak. Chanyeol sadar betul akan kenyataan pahit yang sudah, atau bahkan sedang dialaminya saat ini.

Sesungguhnya, bukan berarti Chanyeol membenci Kakaknya. Ia tahu bahwa sang Kakak sangat menyanyanginya. Namun, cara yang dikenakannya sangatlah salah, sehingga membuat beberapa (banyak) perdebatan yang tak kunjung selesai jua.

Itulah istimewanya tali persaudaraan. Kau bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan cinta yang berarti jikalau bukan dari saudara. Dan tidak ada yang palsu dari semuanya. Hanya saja, mereka berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan; _karena bawaan lahir dan kebiasaan manusia yang memiliki sifat gengsi tinggi_, kalau kata Chanyeol.

Mata sayupnya menatap koper beserta tas-tas yang ada di sana.

Bahkan ia belum sempat membereskan semuanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia mengambil langkah pertama yang cukup baik; dengan mengambil ransel bermotif hitam putih, ia memasukkan barang-barang yang menurutnya akan dibawa nanti.

_Matilda_. Oh, tentunya Chanyeol ingat itu. Benda kesayangannya, atau bahkan ia lebih mencintai gitar tua itu dibanding dirinya sendiri. Mengingat Chanyeol sangat menyayangi sang matilda, membuat sang Kakak selalu membuat bahan candaan atau ancaman yang selalu menyangkut pautkan dirinya dan sang matilda.

Chanyeol ingat ketika Minseok sedang patah hati, semuanya dilampiaskan pada Chanyeol. Dimulai dari kesalahan-kesalahan kecil, dan bahkan yang tidak diperbuatnya, pun menjadi bahan amarah sang Kakak. Hingga, puncaknya, sang matilda lah yang menjadi korban.

Chanyeol bahkan harus menghabiskan tabungannya untuk memperbaiki sang matilda akibat ulah Kakaknya. Minseok pernah mencoret si gitar tua tersebut dengan gambar-gambar sarkastik, seakan-akan mencerminkan apa yang tengah sang Kakak rasakan. Dan hampir memutus senar-senar tipis di sana, sehingga membuat Chanyeol mendiamkan sang Kakak selama berhari-hari.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya, Chanyeol juga yang luluh. _Ugh_, terlebih ketika sang Kakak sudah mulai melakukan hal-hal yang manis seperti memasakkan makanan kesukannya, dan membelikan drum elektronik keluaran terbaru; yang mana sudah diidam-idamkan Chanyeol sejak lama.

Tentunya, hal tersebut tidak membuat sang Kakak terus berbuat manis seperti itu. Ketika Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan Minseok, maka sikap sang Kakak berubah menjadi semula.

_Kalau begitu caranya, seharusnya Chanyeol marah setiap hari, 'kan?_ Sungguh suatu penyesalan yang tak berarti.

…

"Kau tidak berusaha menyuruhku untuk membawa barang-barangmu lagi, 'kan?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan sarkastik ketika sang Kakak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Minseok mendecak kesal, "Aku tidak akan sekejam itu, Tiang," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tak peduli. Ia meraih ranselnya, dan menggantungnya di kedua lengan kekarnya. Ia kemudian merogoh kantong celananya, antisiapasi jika barang penting di saku masih ada.

Ponsel, kunci, dan dompet. Sempurna. Ia mengangguk pelan, kemudian melirik ke arah Kakaknya, "Sudah selesai?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan, ia mencoba untuk mengecek apakah barang-barang yang telah ia siapkan ada di tasnya. Seusai itu, ia meraih _yoghurt_ yang ia bawa dari rumah. Oh, apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa _yoghurt_ merupakan kekasih lain seorang Park Minseok?

Kini, mereka siap. Minseok memakai celana pendek bewarna cerah pastel, dan atasan bermotif bunga, dengan pundak yang terekspos. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya memakai celana pendek selutut, dengan kaos berwarna coklat. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berlibur. Pencitraan yang cocok bagi sepasang kakak beradik tersebut.

Di perjalanan, Minseok terus saja menggandeng sang Adik. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin terlihat sendiri. Mengingat paras Chanyeol yang lumayan, membuat Minseok senang dan tertawa dalam hati.

Ya, setidaknya membuat orang iri dengan keserasian mereka berdua, tidak salah, 'kan?

Tentunya, kisah ini tidak dikategorikan _incest_, yang mana kedua pihak memiliki hubungan darah dan terlibat masalah percintaan. Tidak, tidak. Membayangkannya saja membuat Minseok bergidik ngeri. Minseok hanya senang menemui fakta bahwa ia setidaknya terlihat menggandeng pria tampan, tanpa dijuluki _Si Cantik yang Sendiri_. Julukan paling menyedihkan yang pernah didengarnya.

Pemandangan kali ini memang indahnya bukan main. Beberapa kali, Chanyeol harus terpana melihat keeksotisan ukiran-ukiran yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan. Chanyeol harus kembali bersyukur, mengingat seberapa besar kuasa sang Tuhan yang telah membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah. Membuat para mahluk di muka bumi ini nyaman dan senang akan lingkungan dan keadaan yang ada.

Sementara, Minseok masih sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menjepretkan foto-foto pemandangan beserta dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia menarik Chanyeol untuk berfoto bersamanya.

"Chan!" orang yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu, langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara khas yang taka sing tersebut malah membuat Chanyeol jadi malas menoleh. Ia melirik ke arah Kakaknya yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya. Gadis itu masih melambaikan tangannya, _gesture_ yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan malas, Chanyeol menggeret sepasang kaki panjangnya menuju sang Kakak. Jalanan yang dilaluinya, pun agak terjal dan licin, membuat Chanyeol harus menarik nafas kasar untuk mendapatkan udara nan sejuk itu.

"Ada a—" _bruk_!

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, karena tiba-tiba sang Kakak malah langsung menariknya dengan kasar. Tangan putih nan berisi itu kembali menggandeng lengan kekar sang Adik. Minseok berusaha menyesuaikan mimik wajah agar terlihat menarik dan lucu.

"Kontrol wajah jelekmu itu, Park," ingat Minseok dengan nada kasarnya. Namun, hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Ia malah memasang wajah datarnya dibandingkan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya di depan kamera milik sang Kakak.

"Kau ini patung atau manusia, _sih_?" keluh Minseok. Ia kembali melihat foto-foto sebelumnya, dan hanya mendapatkan wajah datar Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak akan ada perusahaan manapun yang mau menerimamu sebagai model mereka," Minseok kembali menyindir Adiknya dengan perkataan pedasnya. Chanyeol seakan-akan telah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut malah lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

Lagipula, tidak ada pentingnya mendengar ocehan sang Kakak, bukan?

…

Sepeninggalannya, Chanyeol berjalan semakin jauh dari tempat penginapan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Mungkin rasa jenuhnya ini membuatnya tak sadar sudah seberapa jauhnya ia berjalan, bukan? Namun, apa daya, sepanjang ia terjauh dari sang Kakak, Chanyeol akan merasa sedikit baikan. Ya, _setidaknya_.

Semakin ke dalam, semakin sulit jalur yang ditempuhnya. Semak-semak belukar sudah ditemuinya. Pohon-pohon tinggi, pun menjadi penghias setiap jalan yang ditempuhnya.

Sesungguhnya, kemana ia akan pergi? Chanyeol, pun juga tidak tahu. Karena ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya, seakan-akan ada sebersit arahan dari tubuhnya secara tidak sadar.

Suara gemuruh air terjun mulai terdengar. Chanyeol pernah mendengar bahwa air terjun di sekitar sana dipercaya dapat mendatangkan keberuntungan. Dan seluruh permintaan yang diinginkan akan terkabul. Mengingat hal tersebut, Chanyeol langsung bergegas mendekati sumber suara. Perlahan, suara tersebut semakin nyaring, dan jelas di telinga. Bahkan, rasanya Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar suara lain lagi selain air terjun itu.

Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol melepaskan ranselnya. Ia juga melepas alas kaki yang tengah ia kenakan. Perlahan, ia memasukkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam air di sana.

Dingin, dan sejuk. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapatkan Chanyeol ketika merasakan air tersebut mulai masuk dan meresapi kulitnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya di dekat air terjun, dan membasuh wajahnya.

Segar. Oh, bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa air saja bisa terasa menyegarkan seperti ini. Ia, pun tidak tahu, apakah faktor dirinya sendiri atau memang air terjun tersebut terasa berbeda dengan air yang lainnya. Yang terpenting, ia dapat menikmati air-air yang melewati dan menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Sesungguhnya, ia ingin membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, namun mengingat ia tidak membawa baju ganti satupun, Chanyeol menahan keinginannya tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membasuh bagian tangan, kaki, dan wajahny saja.

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol naik ke atas batu dan membuka ranselnya. Untungnya ia membawa handuk kecil, antisipasi semisal ia merasa kelelahan, setidaknya ia dapat menghilangkan builr-bulir keringat hasil ekskresinya tersebut.

Keadaan di sana sangatlah sunyi. Meski suara air terjun yang memeriahkan suasana, tetap saja, Chanyeol merasakan kehampaan yang mendalam di tempat itu. Chanyeol menarik kaki panjangnya, kemudian menekuknya. Ia terdiam sebentar, berusaha menenangkan jiwanya. Setidaknya kepergiannya ke sini memiliki manfaat yang cukup baik untuknya, 'kan? Walaupun memiliki awalan yang tidak bagus, setidaknya Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada sang Kakak karena telah menyeretnya ke tempat yang menenangkan itu.

Entah, tetapi Chanyeol merasa seperti ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa itu, tetapi perlahan namun pasti, ia merasakan hawa asing yang cukup kuat di sekitarnya. Atmosfir yang tercipta, pun terasa berbeda dibanding sebelumnya. Chanyeol, pun memutuskan untuk mengenakan kembali alasnya, dan meninggalkan ranselnya di atas batu besar.

Kaki panjangnya, menuntunnya menuju semak-semak yang mengundang perhatiannya. Chanyeol kini, berjalan di atas batu besar yang lain, namun terasa licin, sehingga ia memelankan kecepatan berjalannya. Semak-semak itu semakin bergerak tak karuan, sehingga Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa itu?" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya, dan mencoba memastikan apakah yang dibalik semak-semak tersebut manusia atau bukan. Ia memanjangkan kepalanya, berupaya jikasaja ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok di balik semak belukar tersebut.

_Ya, tidak apa, Yeol. Kau bukan seorang penakut_, batinnya berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Dengan perasaan takut-tapi-penasaran, Chanyeol membuka celah-celah dari semak tersebut, guna mendapatkan fakta yang ada.

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

_Boom_!

Kelinci. Seekor kelinci di tengah hutan seperti ini? Sungguh hebat. Mengingat nasib yang akan ditanggung oleh si kelinci putih nan menggemaskan tersebut, membuat Chanyeol prihatin. Bisa saja di masa depan nanti, kelinci tersebut tidak dapat menghirup oksigen yang ada, dan menikmati hidupnya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol berusaha mengambil si kelinci kecil tersebut. Jarak yanga ada tidak terpaut jauh, tetapi, dengan tempat dan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk tetap ekstra hati-hati. Pelan…, pelan….,

_Dapat_!

Baru saja Chanyeol memegang bulu putih nan halus tersebut, si kelinci malah melompat menjauhi dirinya. Sontak, Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan berusaha mengambil kelinci tersbeut, akhirnya langsung jatuh terguling menuju jurang yang cukup dalam.

Sementara itu, si kelinci berlari, dan kemudian berhenti di sepasang kaki putih yang berdiri di sana. Pemilik kaki tersebut berjongkok dan menggendong kelinci tersebut di lengan mungilnya.

"Hei, manis. Kau kemana saja? Kau bisa tersesat nanti," Gadis itu seakan-akan tengah berbicara dengan si kelinci, "Apa? Ada seseorang yang mencoba menyentuhmu?"

Seseorang di dalam hutan? Gadis tersebut langsung membelalakan mata sipitnya, dan menemui sosok jangkung yang tengah terbaring tak sadar di atas tanah.

…

Hari itu, seharusnya ia melakukan jadwal sehari-harinya, seperti merajut pakaian, atau membersihkan halaman sekitarnya. Namun, kali ini, nampaknya ia tengah asyik dengan kegiatan barunya.

Tampak seekor kelinci putih terbaring lemah di atas kain. Dengan luka di kakinya, memungkinkan si kelinci belum bisa berjalan dan melompat seperti biasanya.

Hari itu, Baekhyun memang tidak sengaja menemukan seekor kelinci yang sedari tadi nampak terperangkap oleh perangkap para pemburu _illegal_. Ya, memang dulu sering ada pemburuan _illegal_ di sekitar hutan, tetapi, semenjak ada mitos tersebut, membuat para pemburu tersebut tidak berani memasuki kawasan hutan.

"Ini pasti perangkap tua yang belum mendapatkan mangsanya," ia bermonolog ria, seraya mengoleskan daun-daun di atas luka tersebut. Gadis itu menium-niupkan luka tersebut, berharap luka itu dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya menyipit, seperti bulan sabit. Membuatnya terlihat mempesona dengan rambut panjang terurainya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku akan kembali membawa makanan untukmu," Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan si kelinci yang tengah terbaring lemah di sana. Kaki mungilnya membawanya menuju dapur kesayangannya. Di sana memang tidak ada yang spesial, atau bahkan tidak terlihat layak. Namun, di sanalah Baekhyun menaruh berbagai macam tanaman obat, dan beberapa buah yang sesekali bisa disantapnya jika keturunan ke tujuh cendikiawan itu tidak datang menemuinya.

Di rumah yang terbilang sederhana, dan menyeramkan tersebut lah Baekhyun tinggal. Sepanjang hidupnya ia habiskan di rumah tua tersebut. Seperti menyimpan kenangan yang lalu; kenangan yang takkan pernah dilupakannya.

Ia membuka lemari kayunya, dan di sana terdapat beberapa tanaman yang layak makan. Ia mengambil segenggam, dan ditaruhnya di atas wadah kayu sederhana.

Sesaat ia kembali, kelinci tersebut menghilang. Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana si kelinci pergi. Ia khawatir, karena luka yang ada belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Dan oleh karena itu, Baekhyun harus segera mencari kelinci itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun terus saja mengawasi setiap jengkal kaki melangkah. Entah, ia juga tidak tahu kemana kakinya akan membawanya pergi, tetapi yang terpenting, ia harus mendapatkan si kelinci.

Cukup lama ia berjalan, dan entah keberuntungan apa yang didapatkannya, si kelinci tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Dengan senang, Baekhyun menarik dan menggendong kelinci tersebut kedalam pelukannya, seakan ia tidak akan melepas kelinci tersebut.

"Hei, manis. Kau kemana saja? Kau bisa tersesat nanti," Gadis itu seakan-akan tengah berbicara dengan si kelinci, "Apa? Ada seseorang yang mencoba menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun menelusuri sekitarnya, apakah orang-orang itu tidak merasa jera juga? Batinnya kesal.

Namun, yang didapati Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pria jangkung yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menaruh si kelinci, dan mendekati pria tersebut.

Pelan…, pelan…, Baekhyun mencoba berhati-hati. Ia takut jika sosok tersebut masih sadar dan melakukan hal yang jahat padanya.

"Hei," nada suaranya sedikit membisik. Baekhyun menyentuh lengan pria tersebut dengan telunjuk jarinya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan tersebut secara perlahan. Mencoba memastikan apakah orang tersebut masih sadar atau tidak.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya setelah tidak mendapati jawaban apapun. Berani, ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya dan mengibas-ibaskan di depan wajah itu.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh sang pria yang bertelungkup.

"Ya, pelan-pelan, Baek..," bisiknya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan setelah tubuh tersebut terlentang, memperlihatkan tubuh depan dan wajahnya, Baekhyun hampir pecah dalam keterkejutannya, hingga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungil tersebut.

Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini,

"Chan?"

.

_Dan setelah penantian lama ini, kau kembali, Chanxi._

…

**A/N**

Hi guys! Who's been waiting for long awaits? Lol I really didn't suppose to make yall feel annoyed, bc the wb disease just approached me so I have a bad time recently.

Back then, I'm so thankful to you guys who still waiting this fanfic tho I just postponed it till more than a year /slapped/

So, please, kindly submit your own thoughts about this chapter, so I will take it as a support from you guys and make it such as development for my own self.

See ya in the next chap!

Love,

_**dearestnoona**_


End file.
